gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Nantonaku Mirai
Nantonaku Mirai (なんとなくミライ | Anyway, in the future) is an insert song, which is played at the end of Season 2 Ep. 12. This song was included in the No Poi! Album with the opening of the second season. The song was performed by Petit Rabbit’s, a unit consisting of Kokoa Hoto, Chino Kafū, Rize Tedeza, Chiya Ujimatsu, and Sharo Kirima. Lyrics Romaji= nantonaku, de ii yo ne? "ki ga aimasu ne" onnaji toki ni aitaku naru tte SHINKURO RIZUMU donna aisatsu dattara "ki ga tsukimasu ka?" chiisana koe demo kanarazu te o futte yo konna mainichi ga tsuzukimasu you ni to TIISUPUUN o nagetara ocha no KAMISAMA kiite kureru kamo itsuka otona ni naru demo demo demo asobou yo ocha no KAMISAMA minna o miteite yasashii otona ni naru soshite soshite... sore ijou wakaranai nantonaku, ga ii yo ne? "ashita mo kite ne" kitto hanashitai koto ga aru SHINKURO MIRAI tottemo tanoshii kara "ashita mo kuru yo" ookina koe de waracchae kyou no tsuzuki yume wa fuwafuwa to aimai na mama nano POOTO kara no yuge mitai kouhii no KAMISAMA shiroi MIRUKU de itsuka otona ni naru watashitachi o egaite kouhii no KAMISAMA minna de itsuka wa kawaii otona ni naru tsumori dakedo... sore ijou wakaranai dakara MIRAI no arekore o nantonaku kataru kedo nantonaku, no mama wakaranai maa iikka! ocha no KAMISAMA minna o miteite yasashii otona ni naru tsumori dakara ganbaru kouhii no KAMISAMA shiroi MIRUKU de itsuka otona ni naru watashitachi o egaite kouhii no KAMISAMA minna de itsuka wa kawaii otona ni naru tsumori dakedo... sore ijou wakaranai Source |-| Kanji= なんとなく、でいいよね？ 「気があいますね」 おんなじ時に会いたくなるってシンクロリズム どんなあいさつだったら 「気がつきますか？」 小さな声でもかならず手を振ってよ こんな毎日が続きますようにと ティースプーンを投げたら お茶のカミサマ　聞いてくれるかも いつか大人になる　でもでもでも遊ぼうよ お茶のカミサマ　みんなを見ていて やさしい大人になる　そしてそして…それ以上わからないっ なんとなく、がいいよね？ 「明日もきてね」 きっと話したいことがあるシンクロミライ とっても楽しいから 「明日もくるよ」 大きな声で笑っちゃえ今日の続き 夢はふわふわと曖昧なままなの ポットからの湯気みたい 珈琲のカミサマ　白いミルクで いつか大人になる　わたしたちを描いて 珈琲のカミサマ　みんなでいつかは かわいい大人になる　つもりだけど…それ以上わからないっ だからミライのあれこれを　なんとなく語るけど なんとなく、のままわからない　まあいいっか！ お茶のカミサマ　みんなを見ていて やさしい大人になる　つもりだからがんばる 珈琲のカミサマ　白いミルクで いつか大人になる　わたしたちを描いて 珈琲のカミサマ　みんなでいつかは かわいい大人になる　つもりだけど…それ以上わからないっ Source |-| English= It's okay even if there's no reason, right? "We're getting along well" The synchronized rhythm that makes us meet at an identical time What if I say hi to you this way "Would you notice me?" Wave to me even though it's a little voice May days like this continue on If I throw a teaspoon away The God of tea will hear us say We'll someday become grown-ups, but let's keep playing around The God of tea will watch over us We'll become gentler, and, and... we've no idea about more than it! It's better if there's no reason, right? "Come tomorrow again" There must be something to say in our synchronized future Because I'm having much fun "I'm coming tomorrow, too" Laugh your head off over today The dream is vague, floating lightly Like it's steam puffing from a pot The God of coffee will illustrate us Coming of age, with white milk God of coffee, we're aiming to someday become cute ones But we've no idea about more than it! So we've chatted this and that about the future All we know is nothing but 'anyway'... But whatever! The God of tea will watch over us We'll become gentle grown-ups... So that's why we keep trying The God of coffee will illustrate us Coming of age, with white milk God of coffee, we're aiming to become someday cute ones But we've no idea about more than it! Source Navigation Category:Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:Season 2